1. Reference to Related Document
Reference is made to Disclosure Document No. 239,815, filed Nov. 17, 1990.
2. Field of the Invention
Pop-up toys naving spring-urged pop-up elements, traditionally in the form of jack-in-the-box toys.
3. Descriotion of the Prior Art
The closest prior art known to applicants' invention is represented the following United States patents:
______________________________________ 555,740 Scarfe 2,446,540 Leach 2,646,646 Glass 2,858,644 Derham 3,538,620 Kohner et al 3,894,353 Oguchi 4,246,719 Kulesza et al ______________________________________
The foregoing patents disclose various forms of jack-in-the-box toys, e.g., Leach. But the pop-up operation of this toy is not controlled by manual pressure applied to the popup element. Derham shows another form of jack-in-the-box where the pop-up element is controlled by manual deformation of the enclosure for the pop-up element.
In Kulesza, the pop-up operation is controlled by a tilting fluid-containing cup. In Kohner, the pop-up operation is controlled by a separate control element that controls a plurality of pop-up elements. In none of the prior art patents is there a disclosure of a pop-up toy in which both the pop-up and retraction operations are controlled by pressure applied manually to the pop-up element.